pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dallin Smith
Background Dallin Smith was born in a small town in California. When he was 13 he went to a 7-11 where he was pulled into a back alley and knocked out, when he awoke he was bound to a chair with an unknown figure taunting him, Dallin had gotten furious and summoned a bolt of electricity which had vaporized the rope that held him down, Dallin quickly got up and ran through a hole in the wall, he ran onto a street and collided with an old friend named Ben Parsnips, Ben told Dallin that he was in New York now. Dallin somehow traveled from California to New York in just a few hours, Ben brought Dallin to run down motel and explained to him about the gods, and revealed to Dallin that he was a Satyr. The next day, Ben and Dallin took a cab to Half-Blood Hill,Ben brought Dallin to the Big House, where he met Chiron and a Child of Hermes named Dakota Wilds, Shortly after meeting Dakota, Dallin was claimed by Zeus. Weapons Dallin's Weapons are Stormbringer and Lightning Rod. He Obtained Stormbringer from Sam Temple one year after he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He Obtained Lightning Rod from his father, Zeus, one year later just before departing on his first Quest. The Quest Two years after Dallin first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he was sent on his first quest. He was told to go see the Oracle, and he received the Prophecy: The Son of Zeus Shall go with one, To Find the One Who Once Was Trapped, or Run. To the Titans' Mount He Must Go, To Discover the Truth Behind His Foe. ''''Before departing, Chiron explains that this prophecy is eerily straightforward, and that Dallin should remain cautious. Dallin decided to take Dakota Wilds with him on his quest. Just before leaving, Dallin found a note on hsi bed in the Zeus cabin, and with it a blue crystal ring. The note explained that it was a weapon that would be useful on the quest, it was from Dallin's father, Zeus. It was the throwing knife, Lightning Rod Dallin and Dakota departed through the Labyrinth entrance in Zeus' Fist, and arrived out of the Labyrinth in Camp Jupiter. They met with the current Praetor, Mike Rift, who gave them directions to Mount Othrys. Upon arriving to Mount Othrys, Dallin and Dakota were confronted by the man who had kidnapped Dallin 2 years prior. The man revealed himself to be the Primordial Deity, Chaos. Dakota's Death Chaos almost immediately attacked Dallin with a small black bolt of lightning. However, just before it could hit Dallin, Dakota pushed him out of the way, and took the full force of Chaos' attack. With the light fading from his eyes, Dakota's last words to Dallin were, "Run." The Aftermath Dallin immediately fled after Dakota had been killed. Realizing that his quest was complete, he returned to Camp Half-Blood through the Labyrinth. Upon returning to Camp, Dallin found Chiron talking to a new Camper, Kyle Bonny, a child of Hermes. When Dallin arrived, Chiron asked Kyle to leave so that him and Dallin could talk. After hearing what had happened on the quest, Chiron was clearly shocked, but tried to hide it. He told Dallin that he was puzzled as to how Chaos escaped his prison, but assures Dallin that it is possible to kill Chaos, as another Primordial Deity, Gaea, had been killed years before right in Camp Half-Blood. Dallin has not experienced anything more to do with Chaos since the quest, but he knows that it isn't over. Appearance & Personality Dallin has dark black hair and blue eyes. He is normally seen wearing a gray hoodie with a black cargo vest on top of it. He will also always be seen wearing his blue crystal necklace and ring, his two weapons, Stormbringer and Lightning Rod. He also wears glasses. Dallin is generally very friendly, but he can be very shy if he doesn't know you.. Although he isn't the strongest, he is very smart and strategic. Trivia * Dallin Smith is Owner dallin1016's real name. I didn't make a unique RP name because I was a non-creative 13 year old when I first joined ther server, and never wanted to change. * Dallin has had multiple different backstories in the past, all never shared because they were so bad. * Dallin's Original Weapon was a pure white broadsword with a blue lightning bold down the middle, he also had armor with a similar design style.These were from the original concept of my character around 3-4 years ago when multiple of the staff members were writing a PJ based book. Category:Character